Henry Zhang and Evan Lynyak
Henry Zhang and Evan Lynyak were a team of Dating Debaters on The Amazing Race 30. Henry & Evan finished 2nd in the final leg and 2nd in the whole race. Despite being the second team to arrive, they lost six straight head-to-heads in Belgium in leg 2, thus becoming the Kristina Mladenovic version of the Amazing Race's playoffs. So far, Henry & Evan have won two legs, leg 3 in Morocco after bouncing back from Leg 2 in Belgium; and leg 11 in Hong Kong after coming back from the speed bump where they were forced to lit 40 lanterns. Information Taken from cbs.com #TeamYale Name: Henry Zhang Age: 22 Instagram: @HenryTZhang Twitter: @HenryTZhang Hometown: Los Angeles, California Current occupation: Management Consultant Describe what you do: I work on a team that helps companies, governments, and NGOs improve their performance and realize their goals. Three words to describe you: Entrepreneurial, caring, and ambitious. Favorite hobbies: Soccer, coding, and ukulele. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? I taught myself to code and created a website to provide debate preparation materials to disadvantaged students. What scares you most about traveling? Coming back injured—wouldn't want to worry my mom while I get these opportunities to travel. What excites you most about traveling? Seeing, experiencing, and eating entirely new things and getting to share these experiences with people I care about. What country and place would you most like to visit and why? Rio de Janeiro. I've never been to Brazil or even South America, and the place has a real holistic appeal to me. Also, I'm a big soccer fan and I'd love to play with locals on the beach. What do you hope to accomplish by running the race (other than winning $1 million)? I think Evan and I, though young, have a serious relationship, and running the race, I'm hoping to learn lots more about her and about us. Also, it'll be an awesome travel experience! Name: Evan Lynyak Age: 22 Instagram: @evan.lynyak Hometown: Los Angeles, California Current occupation: Management Consultant Describe what you do: I work on a team that helps companies, governments, and NGOs improve their performance and realize their goals. Three words to describe you: Thoughtful, sarcastic, and compassionate. Favorite hobbies: Watching movies and reading. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? As a junior in college, I was the seventh overall best speaker out of more than 700 individual competitors at the 2016 World Universities Debating Championship, making me the top ranking female debater that year. What scares you most about traveling? Getting into a car accident or otherwise seriously injured while being far from family and without understanding the medical system. What excites you most about traveling? Traveling uniquely humbles me; I feel insignificant in such a big, amazing world, but that thought motivates me to savor life. What country and place would you most like to visit and why? Israel, as it is so rich with historical and cultural significance. What do you hope to accomplish by running the race (other than winning $1 million)? Despite having only dated for a year and a half, I view my relationship with Henry as a serious one, and would like to learn more about how we function as a team. Additionally, running the race and getting as far as possible would allow me to see the world and have a unique adventure! Trivia Category:Teams Category:Teams in the Amazing Race 30